Of Justice and Vengence
by Grassfire
Summary: I am bad at summaries so I put a new one. Slade accumulates the powers of the Titans one by one combining their strengths and becoming the ultimate weapon. Now the only hope for the Titans and the world is Terra but revenge and justice seek her blood.
1. Chapter 1: Murder

_Just a heads up. This story is a sequel to Of Demons and Traitors. It can be read alone with only a few things that connect with the other story but nothing that should cause confusion._

It was a sunny cheerful morning in front of the school. The students were walking up the steps entering the building joining their friends and chatting as they went. The students were dressed in white dress t-shirts with black ties and blue pants on boys and blue skirts on girls. A young black girl with a large flowing ponytail and blue-grey eyes was waiting with another girl. The other girl had freckles, short brown hair, and green eyes. Both were of about 14 to 15 years old and let out a sigh as they began going up the stairs towards the school. They were waiting for their friend who was late for school, again. They were just going up the school steps having waited as long as they could when a skinny blond girl with blue eyes came running up.

Blond Girl: Zita! Bell! Wait up guys.

Zita Hertel narrowed her grey eyes looking at her blond friend rush towards her. The blond girl stopped completely out of breath at the foot of the school steps where she gave her friends an apologetic grin. The blond was bent over and had her hands were on her knees sweat dripping off her face.

Zita: That is the third time this week Jesse. Why can't you wake up on time for once!

Bella Springs looked at Jesse whose long blond hair was a bit messed up, her shirt untucked, and her head hanging down as she breathed deeply. Jesse lived three miles from the school at the Jump City orphanage, who sent all their teens to Murakami High School. Despite their being a bus to and from the orphanage Jesse preferred to walk but it appears she once again had to run.

Bell: 'Sigh' Come on Zita lets just get to class before the bell rings.

Jesse nodded her agreement and tucked her shirt in as she followed behind her friends.

Jesse: Thanks for waiting guys. Sorry I'm late.

The girls walked into homeroom which they all shared. The three girls had been friends for almost a year and grown very close though Jesse held a very dark secret from her friends.

Bell: So you got all your homework done?

Jesse: Yep! Took all night but I got it all done.

Zita: Guess my tutoring helped huh?

Jesse: Yeah than…

Jesse's face froze and suddenly she let out an ear splitting scream as she fell to her knees grabbing her head with both hands. Her eyes went wide as the pain in her head felt like thousands of spiders gnawing and crawling all over her head. She soon stopped screaming losing consciousness and started collapsing to the floor.

Zita & Bell: JESSE!

As Jesse collapses Zita and Bell grab her, softening her fall and gently laying her on the ground.

Zita: Someone call the nurse! Something's wrong with Jesse!!

Bell: Hold on Jesse help is on its way.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes, still groggy from sleep, and quickly tried to assess his situation. He looked around to find his friends, it was as he had expected, the Titans had been captured. Each of the Titans were unconscious, all of them bolted to a large slanted piece of steel. Starfire had her hands covered in steel as well as a large steel plate over her eyes effectively disabling both her starbolts and laser eyes. Her arms and legs were held onto the table with strong restraints. Cyborg had similar steel coverings on his hands and feet as well as straps crossing his shoulders, legs, and arms. Beastboy had steel restraints around his neck, hands, and legs. Raven's restraints had runes upon them which he assumed was to cancel out her powers. Finally Robin inspected himself, his utility belt had been removed and he had straps across his hands and feet. He struggled but couldn't get free and also saw the restraints could not be opened by the pick in his gloves. The other Titans began to awake.

Beastboy: Duuuude. Did anybody get the license plate of that truck?

Cyborg: Uhhhhh… Where are we?

Starfire: Friends?! I cannot see where you are?!

Raven: We're right here Starfire.

Raven looked around. It was dark and dry and looked like an underground lair of some kind. She heard machinery but couldn't make anything out.

Raven: Of course we still don't know where "here" is.

From the darkness walked a shade which all the Titans visibly recognized. A light suddenly sparked on and the form of the Slade was clearly visible.

Slade: Perhaps I could shed some light on that. You are in my new base of operations and you are all my prisoners.

Robin: Slade… What do you want?

Slade: Why Robin I want what I have always wanted. Power. Of course my service to Trigon opened up a few personal revelations. I once wanted an apprentice to serve me and uphold my legacy after I had passed. Now I realize, what's the point of ruling if you're not alive to enjoy it? I also learned how useful and enjoyable powers can be and I want to have more.

Slade walked towards the Titans looking at them with a cold unfeeling eye.

Slade: The powers of you and your friends will do nicely.

Beastboy: Yeah right. How do you think you're going to do that? Dissect us? Wait you're not going to dissect us are you?

Slade chuckled: No. I have a far less messy way of getting what I want.

With that Slade held out an amulet, the amulet of champions.

Cyborg: No… How did you get that!?

Slade: The how is not important my little friends it's the why that matters. I will use this amulet and challenge each of you in combat and as I take your powers one by one I will use it to bring this city to its knees.

Raven's eyes turned black and her fists clenched.

Raven: You think it's going to be that easy? Well Slade let's see if you can take me!

Starfire: YES! You will find my friends and I are not so easily defeated. We will be victorious!

Slade: Oh sorry. Did I forget to mention? Raven your powers are incredible but they are so difficult to defeat and control I think I will not bother with them at all.

With that Slade pulled out one of his lasers from behind him and charged it to lethal force.

Slade: Goodbye dear Raven.

Slade fired before the Titans could even bring forth a threat. The blast penetrated Raven's stomach and passed out the other side of the table.

Silence. The Titans were all in shock unable to speak or think about what had just happened. The first voice was Starfire.

Starfire: Raven…Please speak friend... Raven...RAVEN!!

Cyborg: I'LL KILL YOU SLADE!!

The metal teen's body glowed a most brilliant blue as his strength rose to incredible levels. His metal body strained against the binds as he desperately tried to reach Slade, the man who had just killed one of his closest friends. Starfire also struggled to free herself her teeth grinding as her tears leaked out of her metal blinds but her Tamerainian muscles still strained against the metal binds. Cyborg and Starfire's combined efforts were having a noticeable effect on the table as their violent struggle shook the steel slate they were bound too. Slade popped a remote from one of pockets on his belt and pressed a button. A large magnetic field encompassed the table immobilizing Cyborg and putting immense pressure on Starfire's head. The two super human teens struggle ended, tears still fell from Starfire's metal blinds as well from Cyborg's one human eye. Cyborg's body went back to it's original hue and Slade deactivated the field. Robin who had his eyes closed after Slade's attack now opened his eyes and gave Slade a vicious glare.

Beastboy was still staring at the lifeless body of Raven his mide trying to cope.

How could this happen? After all the Titans did to save Raven going to hell and back to protect her and just like that she was gone. Beastboy's eyes stared at Slade with a hatred that surprised even the evil mastermind. Beastboy tried to morph into The Beast but no amount of effort or hate could break his bonds. All that came from Beastboy after was a low guttural growl filled with an unnatural blood lust.

Slade looked at the Titans and smiled under his mask, it surprised him how easy it was.

Robin: You will pay for this Slade. You will pay.

Slade: Now Robin I don't think you're in any position to give threats.

He then looked at the shape shifter and got closer to the young man.

Slade: Oh I'm not done with you yet Beastboy. There is still another friend of yours I can make suffer.

A large screen popped up showing the Murakami High School. Beastboy looked at the school and his mind snapped back to reality.

Beastboy: Don't you dare Slade! Don't you dare…

Slade: Oh don't worry I won't take care of Terra like I did Raven. Terra is also an unpredictable power that is more dangerous than useful and as such must be eliminated but I won't need to attack the school to get rid of her. I will do the simplest thing possible, a thing none of you would expect and one that will quickly take care of my former apprentice.

A light switched on revealing a black standard telephone. Slade walked over to it and picked it up and began dialing.

Slade: I'm going to call the police.


	2. Chapter 2: It

_Just a heads up. This story is a sequel to Of Demons and Traitors. It can be read alone the only real detail that is important from my other fic is that Raven has met and forgiven Terra and made her promise to one day return to the Titans as a friend if not as a hero._

Jesse awoke in the nurse's office her headache now dulled but still pained. She was hooked up to a machine that seemed to be reading her stats. Jump City's high super villain crime rate had required all businesses and schools to have some pretty high tech medical equipment. Her friends Bell and Zita were sitting next to her; there were looks of concern on their faces. When they saw Jesse get up they both rushed up and hugged her.

Jesse: Hey guys come on. I'm fine.

Zita: Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you know how worried we were?!

Jesse: Heh. You sound like a mom. It wasn't that serious.

Bell: Don't joke Jesse the nurse had no idea what was wrong with you. She thought it might be serious and was just about to call the hospital.

The nurse came in and saw that Jesse was awake and came over. She quickly placed her hand on Jesse's forehead and took Jesse's temperature.

Nurse: How do you feel? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?

Jesse: My head still hurts a little but other than that I feel fine.

Nurse: Has this happened before?

Jesse: No. This was the first time.

Nurse: Hmmm. Okay well all you vitals seem fine but I want you to check in with me first thing tomorrow morning. If anything happens tell me or call a doctor. If this is something serious I want to make sure you get the help you need.

Jesse nodded. Of course she had no desire to go to the hospital. She didn't want anybody looking at her too closely.

Jesse: Thanks but can I go to class now?

The nurse gave a small smirk and nodded. Jesse's friends helped her up and they left to their next class. The nurse could not help but admire the trio. Bell and Zita were told to go to class and let the nurse handle it but they refused to move no matter how much trouble they might get in.

As Jesse and her friends were heading out to their separate classes there came an announcement over the intercom.

Intercom: Mellisa Davis, Kimberly Hessel, and Hydi Strom please report to the principal's office.

The girls stood there listening and soon after the announcement ended the three girls who were called came out of separate classrooms. Zita notified something about the girls. These girls were all blond and blue eyed and all were foster kids or orphans. She had dreaded this day because she knew what was happening. Bell had noticed the same thing. Both had prepared for something like this and they grabbed Jesse.

Jesse: Hey guys class is that way. Hey stop pulling me! What the heck are you doing!?

Bell: Just be quite Jesse and follow us.

Jesse didn't understand why her friends were acting so strange and why they looked so serious. She just followed them hoping they might explain. The trio entered the girl's bathroom and Zita took a hold of Jesse's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

Zita: Do your powers still work?

Jesse froze her confusion replaced by fear. She looked at her friends, both staring so intently at her. How could they know? How did they find out? Are they going to turn me in? A thousand questions crossed her mind as Zita shook Jesse out of the trance.

Bell: Jesse we need you to tell us if your powers still work.

Jesse began to panic, or more accurately, Terra began to panic. Jesse was the name Terra had gone by in the Murakami High School when she tried to start a new life leaving her past behind. She thought she was so carful never using her powers, always trying to stay in the background, never standing out, all so this wouldn't happen but now her best friends knew and she couldn't lie to them now. Was Beastboy coming over to her months ago that tipped her off or had they always known? It had seemed no one at the school could believe she was Terra, _Terra was a monster she was just a quite little girl there was no way they were the same _is was most of the students thought when Beastboy insisted that's who she was. She thought that's what Zita and Bell believed to but it seems she was mistaken. She looked away and sadly nodded expecting the worse.

Bell and Zita both smiled and looked at each other.

Bell: Good. Then you can escape before they get you.

Terra: What? Who's trying to get me? Wha-

Zita cut her off and explained the situation.

Zita: We've known who you are for a while now Terra, truthfully I don't know how you fooled the Titans you're not that good of a liar. Anyway once we found out we thought about confronting you but decided it would be best to wait till you were ready to tell us. Unfortunately that's not an option anymore. The police are here and they are trying to get you. I knew there was a chance they would look for you here and if they found you they would be quiet about it so the Titans wouldn't interfere. I figured they would try to call in all the girls that match your description during class find you and quietly lock you away. There are about 15 blue eyed blonds who are foster kids or orphans at this school, I made sure to know all their names so I would know when they began to call them.

Wow. Terra knew Zita was the smart one of the group but she didn't know how smart till now. She had really planed this out and really did her research. She wondered how Zita was able to figure this all out and get all the information on these girls. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bell.

Bell: So now you got to bail before you get locked up. Use your powers to burrow under the school and watch out for pipes. Here take this compass and head west that should lead you to the desert and then you can get out of here.

Terra took the compass and looked at her friends. Bell's freckled face looked sad as tears started to well. Bell quickly gave Terra a big hug squeezing tightly.

Bell: Be careful okay.

They were protecting her. Even though they knew who she was they were protecting her. Terra began to cry and hugged Bell back.

Zita: Yeah real touching guys but time is of the essence here. Jesse, go now before they call you. The longer you stay the bigger the risk. Now go!

Zita was always the responsible one of their group and had somehow ended up being like a big sister to the girls despite being the same age as them. In truth she felt like crying too but they needed a level head to help reassure them that things would work out.

Terra nodded to her friends and used her powers. She lifted some tiles and slowly moved the earth underneath and stepped in. She moved the tiles back into place so it looked completely undisturbed and moved down as far as she could. The compass glowed in the dark and she saw which way was west and started heading in that direction.

_Zita…Bell… please be careful._

* * *

Captain Riddle paced back and forth within his office. The anonymous call said that Terra was at Murakami High School. Terra, Slade's apprentice, the girl who defeated the Titans, the girl who took the city, she was back. The Titans had refused to comment on what happened to her when they retook the city, whether she was alive or dead. Even Robin who usually gave very detailed reports left out what happened to the former Titan. It's because of this that the police took a more discrete rout to see if Terra was at the school. They didn't need the Titans to interfere and they wanted Terra. Terra made a fool of the Jump City Police Department causing several injuries and incapacitated over half the police force before they called the evacuation. Riddle walked with a limp, his knee busted during Terra's attack and he had never fully recovered.

Riddle was dressed in a white shirt with a striped tie, black pants, and black shoes. At age forty-three he had over twenty years of experience in the police force. He had kept his body in shape despite doing little field work and kept a professional almost military appearance. His hair in a flattop military cut with dark brown hair and his face cleanly shaven. His face showed the wrinkles of the stress of his job marking his face with lines of intense thought. He had quickly risen through the ranks and is now the connection to the Federal Villains Watch for Jump City. He is the one that requests specialized cells for the more dangerous villains, though it seems to have not done much good, and gives the reports on the villains to the government so if these criminals move the police force of other areas could be prepared. He is also responsible for the specialized armor that the police force of Jump City wears. He is the head agent designated to supervise all super villain and alien activity within Jump City.

Riddle: Is she really there after all this time hiding among us like a normal little girl? Well little girl if you're there we're going to get you.

Of course this was more than vengeance or justice when it came to Terra. Terra was a unique villain, a villain who was thought by many to be dead and was also incredibly powerful, so powerful in fact that she was one of the few villains capable of doing major damage to the world or perhaps even take over the world. Terra was too dangerous to be left alone and fortunately was one who could just disappear without the public's knowledge and not be missed. No public outrage or superhero interference and eliminating a threat to the world, win win.

The phone rings and Riddle answers it.

Officer on phone: Sir. I am afraid all the students we interviewed do not match the suspect. But it appears that one student has gone missing. Your orders?

Riddle: Excelled work officer. Ask if she has any friends and bring them in for questioning. Remember secrecy is of the upmost importance so if anybody within the school asks say she is a witness to a crime.

Officer on phone: Yes sir.

Riddle hangs up the phone and smiles. He doubts her friends know anything as Terra has been shown to be an excellent liar but still every little bit helps. After all what's important is that they found her and this time she won't get away he has taken measures to ensure this.

* * *

Terra had been traveling for hours underground. She had to start slow as to not break any pipes or underground wiring but once outside the city limits she used her powers to speed up her travel. She figured she must be far enough away from the city by now. She rose slowly and poked a little hole out of the ground and looked around and sighed a sign of relief, she was in the desert. She got out of the ground and looking around her. She was next to the canyon where the Titans first met her. It seemed Terra had been in there for longer than she thought for it was night time and the moon hung high in the sky. It was at that moment the girl suddenly realized how tired and hungry she was.

Terra: Great now what? I have no food, no home, and running from the law. It's like I'm back where I started but with cops.

For a second she thought about getting help from the Titans but she pushed those thoughts away. She would rather face jail than to face them. Raven told her it would be okay but she felt she didn't deserve their help yet, she hadn't earned that right yet. Floating on a rock she moved to the cave she used to stay in before the Titans took her in. She made a bed of dirt and set herself down to sleep. Tonight she sleeps hungry.

Terra: I'll find out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

Terra: Where am I?

Terra looked around all was dark. She could hear moaning and tried to find out where it was coming from. She recognized the voices and she began to run. She ran as fast as she could and suddenly she was surrounded by a dark red light. There she saw the source of the moans; the Titans (all except Raven) were chained to a steel wall. Their bodies were drawn and they seemed to be on the brink of death.

Terra: Just hold on guys!

Terra tried her powers but they wouldn't work. So grabbed the chains and yanked as hard as she could, and then beat them against the wall but nothing worked. She went over to Beastboy and tried to get some answers.

Terra: Who did this to you guys? Where are we? Where's Raven?

Beastboy: She's dead…

Terra fell back at those words.

Terra: How? Who?

Beastboy: It was Slade.

Terra: No it can't be. No one can kill Raven not even Slade. She's Raven.

Terra heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see the lifeless body of Raven her eyes closed and a hole in her stomach being held by her hair in Slade's right hand.

Slade: Oh it's true. And you weren't there to stop it.

Terra: No it's a lie! This isn't real!

Suddenly Raven's eyes opened and she spoke.

Raven: Terra do-

Terra awoke with a start breathing sharply.

Terra: It was just a dream. But…

After that dream incident with Raven a few months back she wasn't so sure it was just a dream. She truly felt that the Titans were in danger. Whatever the case she wasn't about to take the risk that it was only a dream. She would just drop by the tower and make sure they were alright. If they were then she would skip town and hideout somewhere but if they do need help she will be there for them.

Terra stepped out of the cave and summoned her power and brought a rock from the ground that she could easily ride. She would have to fly high to avoid detection but she should be alright.

She felt a strange stinging sensation on her neck and the rock fell back to the ground. Her limbs were getting heavy and she found she couldn't keep her eyes open. Terra fell to the ground unconscious a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck.

Riddle: Good shot officer.

Riddle stood next to a Jump City cop who held a tranquilizer gun in his hands. His storm trooper like uniform's helmet had an aiming visor to aid his shot. The officer had an eight embroidered on his uniform.

Cop: Here to serve sir.

The backup officers around the cave now moved in making sure Terra was unconscious. Afterwards they took her and moved her into a heavily armored steel prison van.

Riddle smiled. It was his idea to put in incredibly sensitive sonic devices throughout the city. He even had Cyborg help him design and implement them and justified the reason for them was to be able to send a precise area in which super villain activity was occurring. In truth it had worked well in notifying the Titans of attacks against the likes of Jonny Rancid and Adonis with pinpoint precision so the Titans bought his story. The real reason of course was laying unconscious in the police van. He took out his satellite phone and called the higher ups that kept an eye on villains like Terra.

Riddle through the satellite phone: We have the suspect in custody, awaiting further orders.

A voice from the other side of the phone replied.

Voice: Understood necessary precautions are being taken. I suggest fully inspecting everything on the suspect's person to ensure **it** did not have any accomplices.

Riddle: Understood.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

Slade looked at his large computer panel reading the data that was arriving. Under his mask he smiled. He turned to the Titans who were all still hanging from their tables. One slot was empty. Slade had removed the body of Raven and placed it in a refrigerated chamber. He had never dealt with the dead body of a half demon before so he decided that it's best not to take chances. The room he placed Raven's corpse had magical seals all around it just as a precaution, of course his entire lair was magically protected for he had grown more cautions of supernatural threats since his servitude to Trigon. For all he knew Raven's body might suddenly explode or some other creature may try to take hold of it. In the cold room he could leave the corpse till he found some safe way of disposing it and nothing would be able to detect it.

Slade reveled in the look on the Titans' faces. Starfire even with her eyes covered had an look of sorrow and the pain was so evident it was palpable. Cyborg's human eye was closed while his mechanical eye followed Slade's every move. His face an mix of regret, sorrow, and anger. Robin the leader was looking down, it was his responsibility to protect his teammates; his duty as leader of the Titans was to make sure no matter how dangerous things got to keep them safe and he had failed. Beastboy was the only member of the team whose face never changed he still stared at Slade with blood hungry eyes; any sorrow he felt was hidden by his overpowering rage.

Slade walked over to Beastboy. At the moment he was his biggest threat. The other Titans had all gotten over their initial shock and though their desire to bring Slade down was more violent and greater than ever before they would still avoid trying to kill him. Beastboy had no such inhibitions, he was out for blood and the first chance he got he would rip Slade to pieces. Still he couldn't help but torture the changeling some more.

Slade: Do you know what that was.

Beastboy still silently looking at Slade imagined the number of ways he could kill him.

Slade: The good people of the Jump City police force have found Terra. They're going to execute her.

Beastboy mouth dropped open and his eyes suddenly turned to ones of concern and fear.

How could they execute her? They outlawed the death penalty years ago.

Slade was in front of Beastboy. He leaned over so that his eye was inches from Beastboy.

Slade: It's going to be a quiet execution. No will know. She's already disappeared they're just making it permanent.

Beastboy's anger took a new level. He had never felt such rage and the other Titans were visibly shaken by his hate, even Starfire who could not look upon the face of her green friend shivered at its intensity.

Slade smirked under his mask he enjoyed bring pain to the young teen even though he knew it was probably unwise to push him too far. He straitened himself out and headed towards Robin. He looked at his former apprentice then held up the Amulet of Champions and in a flash of lightning the Titans' leader and the villain mastermind had disappeared.

Robin suddenly landed on his feat looking around him as his eyes adjusted to the dark. His nerves were on end and every sense was pushed to the limit. Slade was here somewhere and it wouldn't be long before the fight started.

Robin looked around now. He appeared to be in a giant clock its parts groaning and moving as they worked to tick past the seconds. He was standing on a rotating gear. Slade always had a thing for gears and metal it didn't surprise him that this is where the fight was to be.

Robin sensed Slade's presence behind him and jumped narrowly dodging the metal staff as it struck down.

Slade: I do believe you have gotten faster sense our last encounter. Very impressive.

Robin: You've gone too far now Slade. That amulet will be your prison where you will stay for the rest of your miserable life. At the very least I will give Raven justice.

Slade: How noble Robin but this fight isn't based on who has the moral high ground and I believe you have never beaten me on your own before.

Robin: Things change.

Robin sent out an explosive disk which Slade ducked and easily dodged. He hadn't seen the birdarang Robin threw right behind the disk that caused it to explode above Slade.

Slade was thrown back slamming hard into a large rotating pipe. He was falling to the ground but recomposed himself and was able to land on his feet. Robin was right above and brought his staff down with full force intent on finishing this fight now unfortunately Slade saw Robin's attack and extended his staff hitting the boy wonder square in the stomach making Robin lose his grip on his staff. Robin let out a gasp but was able to grab the staff and use it push himself up and then off landing on his feet facing Slade. Robin looked at the staff and realized he had jumped right on time for a spike had now protruded from where his body had once been.

Slade: You're not the only one who's changed. Did you think I was just sitting back and taking a vacation while you Titans were globetrotting? No I was practicing and preparing for this very moment.

With that Slade threw three sharp explosive boomerangs and they imbedded into the ground in front of Robin. Robin quickly jumped up grabbing an rotating vertical cog and flipped up farther to avoid the oncoming explosion but no explosion came.

What was Slade's game? Is this a part of his new strategy. He suddenly heard a noise from below like moving machinery. Before he could react the boomerangs from below shot powerful lasers up melting parts of the cog and were triangulating towards Robin. Robin ducked and dove through the small opening in-between the beams but his cloak and a small part of his left arm had been badly burnt. Robin flew through the air from his as his eyes searched preparing him to land on the floor. Suddenly Robin's feet were swept from under him and a fist came crashing down towards his head but the Boy Wonder held it at bay with his one good arm. He moved it to the side and back flipped as best he could with just one arm. As he landed on his feet he saw Slade's staff with the pointed tip hurtling towards him but Robin grabbed the staff spun it and held it as his own weapon.

Slade was very impressed. His former apprentice had countered nearly all his attacks and had managed to do some decent amount of damage to him. He could see just how valuable Robin's intellect and agility would be to him once the young hero was at last serving his purpose.

Robin acted quickly. He ran at Slade with his staff prepared to strike the final blow with the right and his left holding onto explosive disks if the first attack failed. The leader of the Titans swung hard with his staff and Slade grabbed it in mid air his eye narrowing as it stared at Robin. Without missing a beat Robin threw his disks ignoring the pain in his arm and the danger of throwing it at such close proximity. Slade grabbed a disk narrowly dodging the others as they sailed past him causing a series of explosions that threatened to bring the building down on top of them. He spun causing Robin who was still holding his staff to get tossed and Slade threw Robin's own disk back at him. The Titans leader could only look wide eyed as his disk struck home and exploded. Lighting came from the clouds of dust and entered into Slade's amulet. Then Slade himself vanished as the clock tower began to crumble to the ground.

Cyborg: Beastboy… Yo, man are you okay?

Beastboy: What do you think?!

Cyborg: Man I know Slade crossed the line here but don't you do the same thing. We're heroes we can't become like him.

Beastboy: Really. Because I think I heard you scream you were going to kill Slade yourself.

Cyborg: I know. I know. But I was wrong and this isn't what Raven or Terra would want. Those two, more than anybody, knew the price of letting rage and hate get the best of you.

Beastboy: We saved the world and defeated Trigon and his prophesy and Raven dies anyway. Terra escapes Slade and just tries to live a peaceful normal life and she gets executed while Slade is free to pick us off one by one. I'm tired of losing friends, I'm tired of Slade, and I'm tired of fighting. I'm going to finish this and make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.

Cyborg looked down. Not one corny joke, bright smile, or any of the other things Beastboy usually says to help lighten a bleak situation. His friends were slipping away and he was helpless to do anything. Even if Robin did defeat Slade Raven was gone and as for saving Terra they had no idea where to start. Then there was the damage done to Beastboy, Cyborg was afraid the annoying little jokester might become something he would be forced to fight and he really hoped that wasn't the case.

Starfire: Please friend Beastboy. The loss of …of… friend Raven pains us all but we cannot lose hope. Robin will be victorious and then we will save our friend Terra. We cannot betray Raven's memory by losing hope.

At that moment Slade appeared in a flash of light. His suit was ripped but he had come alone and Cyborg and Beastboy both saw that their leader put up a tough fight but in the end lost.

Starfire uncertainly: Robin…

Slade: Sorry my dear but your boyfriend is serving my purpose now.

Starfire's head lowered her speech on hope seamed hollow to even her now.

Slade: Yes. I can feel it. The extra strength, agility, knowledge…

Slade held up his hands and they filled with the weapons Robin used in his fight against crime.

Slade: and weapons. Now Titans do try to rest I will be back for another soon once I get acquainted with my new and improved self.

Beastboy let out a growl while Cyborg and Starfire silently prayed and prepared themselves for the upcoming fight.

Terra awoke slowly as the drugs began to wear off. She had a terrible headache and it was dark all round her. She tried to stand but her legs weren't working yet. As her eyes began to adjust she saw she was in a steal room. In front of her was a door also made of metal with a small bared window, what little light in the room came from that opening. She began to collect her thoughts.

Okay I'm imprisoned but by who. Slade? No, Slade never was for cages he didn't like giving people that much mobility and she seriously doubted she would still be alive if it was Slade. That leaves only one other option.

Terra: Great. The cops. Well I guess it could've been worse.

She used her powers to see if she could sense any rock. Nothing for as far as her powers could reach. Escaping might be a problem.

Terra: What about the Titans? My vision did it mean anything?

Her legs got some feeling back now so she slowly wobbled towards the door. She grabbed the bars and put her head against the bars and began to yell.

Terra: Hey! Who's in charge here!? Hello!

A guard was standing next to the cell door just out of Terra's field of view and he responded.

Guard: Quiet prisoner.

Terra: Oh. Good. Look I get why I'm here and I'm willing to do the time I just need you guys to check on the Titans real quick.

Guard: So you can ask them to help you out. I don't think so. The Titans will not interfere with your case.

Terra: Look you don't have to tell them it's from me just make sure they're all right. I just have this feeling they might be in trouble.

Guard: Strange my information tells me that your only power is moving rocks not psychic "feelings".

Terra: Look I already said I would do the time and the Titans won't have to know. I've done some terrible things in my life and I have to pay for them, I accept that but please just check on the Titans.

The guard turned around and faced Terra. There was anger in his eyes.

Guard: Who says you'll be doing any time?

Terra was confused by this statement but as a smile grew upon the guards face the realization of what he meant dawned on her.

Terra: I-I-I'm being executed?

The guard merely returned to his post and was silent.

Terra walked back and sat down on the floor. Her cell only had a toilet and no bed, chair, or sink so she had to make do with the floor. She tried not to but she began to cry. Perhaps a few months ago and certainly after she was unfrozen from stone she could have accepted that sentence, but now. Now she had started to enjoy life, make new friends, and she just didn't want to die. Of course she thought she had just lost all those things so she shouldn't be so sad. Still she let the tears fall as she realized she would die and nobody would probably ever know. She will have broken her promise to Raven, her friends from school will never know what happened to her, and Beastboy… maybe its best they didn't know.

Terra: I understand. But please even if it's after I'm dead check on the Titans and make sure they're safe.

No one responded to the request and no one would for the duration of her stay. So Terra just sat there quietly letting the tears trickle down.


	4. Chapter 4: Desparate

Detective Riddle looked at the two girls in the interrogation room. Zita Hertel and Bella Springs were friends of Terra or, as she had gone by in Murakami High school, Jezebel Meren. The equipment Terra had on her matched the fingerprints of these two girls. They had been Terra's friends in school and it seemed that they knew who their friend was. His job was to find out if anybody else knew who Jesse really was and to make sure these girls didn't say anything. Right now they're being brought in as possible witnesses to a crime.

Bella: Zita. I'm kinda scared. What do you think is going to happen to us?

Zita: It's okay Bella. They want to keep this quiet they don't want the Titans or anybody else getting in their way and if they arrest us it would only be a matter of time before somebody connects the dots.

Riddle limped into the interrogation room and sat in front of the girls. The black one, Zita was obviously the leader so for now he directed his questions to her.

Riddle: I heard you talking so don't try to hide that your accomplices in the escape of an dangerous criminal. So why don't you tell me if there are any others involved in this little incident and maybe I can make sure you don't see any time.

Zita: Don't make me laugh. You and I both know you will do no such thing. But for your information nobody but Bella and I know Jesse's other identity.

Riddle: Jesse eh. I heard her full name was Jezebel. Doesn't that mean traitor?

Zita: Don't you dare talk about her in that way. We both know she made mistakes in the past but she's changed.

Riddle: If that's so then how did I find you?

Zita: You probably found out that we were the last to be seen with Jesse before her disappearance.

Riddle: Not exactly my dear.

Riddle pulled up an yellow envelope and poured out the contents. There was the compass as well as a few other tokens that had once belonged to Terra.

Zita's eyes narrowed and Bella gave a gasp and brought her hands to her mouth. He saw that they were assuming he caught Terra but he needed to make sure they didn't think that, he needed them to think she betrayed them.

Riddle: If she was really such a great friend why did she leave these behind.

Zita's eyes went wide. That couldn't be right if Jesse got away she should have taken her stuff and the compass with her. Leaving them behind would defiantly cause the police to be suspicious of her and Bella. No this was a trick Jesse would never do something like this she knew she couldn't.

Riddle saw a sliver of doubt in Zita's eyes and that was all he needed.

Riddle: You talk about "Jesse" like she was some kind of hero but she wasn't. She's a villain who took this city in a violent and terrible rage. Countless people were hurt in that attack some of them have permanent damage due to what she did. I wasn't born with a limp you know.

Riddle paused a second to let that sink in.

Riddle: Whatever you thought she was is a lie. She's a traitor, a liar, and she tried to kill each one of the Titans, people she called friends as well, for her own selfish reasons. She hasn't changed and if given the chance she will do it again. She doesn't deserve your protection and she certainly doesn't deserve your forgiveness.

Zita was unnerved, she had known Jesse for a while but what did she know of Terra? She heard stories but she didn't live in Jump City during the attacks. She never saw her then and what she did. Did she really have the right to protect someone who had caused such harm?

Bella stood up her face was red with anger and tears were welling up in her eyes.

Bella: Don't think you're the only one who was there when Terra attacked! I saw what she did. She destroyed my home, separated me from my family, and tossed me around like a ragdoll. I saw her eye look uncaring at us as she sent waves of dirt and rock knocking us around like we were nothing. I remember very well what happened that day. How afraid I was, how I honestly thought I was going to die that day. My arm had been broken and all I could do was run just keep running and running. I saw the small smile on her face as people ran from her in fear as she commanded robots to attack the police. I got out of there and found my family but I never forgot what happened that day.

Zita and Riddle stared at Bella with shock. Zita had never known this about Bella and Riddle, though he knew she was a lifetime resident of Jump City, couldn't believe that a victim of Terra's assault could have ever called her friend.

Bella: I saw what Terra did then. But that person isn't Jesse! Jesse is kind, willing to stand up for others even if she isn't willing to stand up for herself. She laughs at the stupidest jokes, eats weird foods when she thinks no one is looking, and would do anything to protect her friends. I don't care who she was because that isn't who she is!! You think you know her! You know nothing about her!

Zita was stunned. She never realized how strong Bella really was or what things she had kept secret from their group. She also cursed herself for doubting in Jesse and knew that if Bella trusted Jesse, despite what she had been through, then so should she.

It took all of Riddle's years of experience to conceal his surprise. This was not what he expected and for the first time since this whole thing had started he began to question what he had done. Had he really rid the world of a dangerous criminal or had he just sentenced a scared little girl to death. He pushed these thoughts away no matter what he felt what had been done was done and he had to make sure these girls didn't become suspicious.

Riddle: *Sigh* It's apparent you girls have nothing but sad stories and misplaced loyalty. You're free to go but it is in your best interest to keep quiet about this whole matter.

Zita: We will be quite but so Jesse can start a new life.

With that the girls stood up. Zita's face had returned to the look of the leader but Bella's face was still red and angry. Both glared at Riddle as an officer opened the door and led the girls away. He looked at his watch he had to get moving, Terra's execution was only a day away.

The next morning Slade awoke refreshed. His body was still damaged from his fight with Robin but not so much that he couldn't take on another Titan or two. He checked his computer and saw that the Titans had made many attempts to escape over the night but all activated his security protocols electrocuting the Titans. This left them weakened and tired while he was well rested and ready.

He double check his plans in Titan's tower and found his robots keeping the place well kept. After he took over the city he would convert the tower into his fortress. After all it was well protected and surrounded by water making it the ideal place to hold a defense and hide a few surprises in case someone decided to start a rebellion.

Slade: Here I am thinking about rebellion and I haven't even taken over the city yet, how foolish. Best to take these things one step at a time and the next step would be Cyborg.

Cyborg wasn't sure why but Slade had plugged him into an energy source on the table. Despite his best efforts though Cyborg realized the power source wasn't connected to anything so using it to hack the table or any computers nearby wasn't going to be an option. So Cyborg's machine half was completely charge but his mind and human half were starting to feel the strains of their capture. They had been there for only one day but it had felt like an eternity. The metal teen knew Slade would come for him next as his and Robin's powers together would make for an excellent defense against Star's strength and speed as well as a useful long range weapon. Not to mention the additional emotional pain of his defeat would work in Slade's favor against Starfire. Cyborg turned his head as he heard footsteps.

Cyborg: Y'all rest. If I don't make it back you need to be ready for Slade. We can't lose this if we do the city maybe the world will be next and we can't let that happen.

Starfire nodded: I am in agreement. Slade's empire shall not spread beyond this room.

Cyborg smiled a little; at least Star was still here, without her he might of lost hope long ago. Beastboy was silent; he just stared at Slade as he came out of the shadows.

Slade moved with purpose towards Cyborg. Both one eyed warriors were prepared to fight and neither planned on losing. Slade silently raised the Amulet of Champions and the two vanished.

The two warriors were teleported to what seemed to be the ruins of the old HIVE academy. It was the main arena in which Cyborg had fought the Titans but then turned the tables on Blood. The floor contained piles of rubble and broken pillars crisscrossed along the walls. Above sheets of thick metal and steel bars held the rubble through an haphazard chaos of the fall of the initial roof. The place looked like it might collapse any second. Slade landed on an pillar leaning against an wall while Cyborg appears in the opposite wall in the hole he created there at his last trip to the academy.

Slade: Interesting battle field don't you think. I heard about your exploits with my old acquaintances at the HIVE. Quite impressive I didn't think you were capable of such a skilled deception, especially when it involved a girl.

Cyborg: Shut it Slade! I have no time for your little speeches. So just bring it.

At that two mini chainsaws emerged from the tops of Cyborg's metal hands. The blades began glowing blue as they turned on.

Slade: You know Cyborg if your security system had been better maybe Raven might still be alive today.

Cyborg's human eye glared at him and his red mechanical eye glowed an bright angry red.

Cyborg: Don't you dare say her name!

At that Slade and Cyborg jumped at each other Slade with staff in hand and Cyborg blades at ready. Cyborg slashed downwards nearly missing Slade but Slade was able to land a blow to the back of Cyborg as they fell to the ground. Cyborg was off balance but only for a second as he turned and ran slashing at Slade with his blades. Slade side stepped and tried to strike with his staff but Cyborg blocked with his left hand and stabbed with his right. Slade tried to block this with his staff but the chainsaw blade cut through it easily and if not for Slade's reflexes would have plunged into his stomach.

Slade: Very nice Cyborg I see Robin isn't the only one who's gotten better as time passed. Unfortunately for you it isn't enough.

Slade held his palms out and an biradrang shot from each hand. Cyborg quickly turned his right arm into his sonic cannon and blasted one of the birdarangs but the other landed into the left part of his chest plate.

Cyborg: Aaarg! That was! How did you know?! I never told Robin that!

Slade: Is it that surprising? He researched each of you thoroughly just as the Tower was being built. Though some of the Titan's weaknesses were difficult to determine most of your weak spots were easy to discover after a little observing and hacking.

Robin researched us? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised he was trained by Batman. Stupid spiky haired brat! His caution just made this entire battle allot more difficult.

Cyborg: I have upgraded myself over the years not all the weaknesses are the same Slade. I have a few new surprises.

He hoped Slade bought the bluff.

Cyborg's shoulders opened up revealing his missiles which shot out all at once. Slade using his and Robin's combined agility jumped and dodged the missiles such that every one missed. Slade was smiling in his mask at how easy that was until a large electrical shock surged through his body. It took all his concentration and strength to not pass out and find the source which was a suction cupped wire attached to his leg. He shot a birdarand at it and sliced it off and stared angrily at Cyborg.

Cyborg had a big grin on his face as the wire retracted back into his arm. He pointed to his mechanical eye which had been able to see Slade through the explosions.

Cyborg: Cybernetic eye never leave home without it.

Cyborg then began to shoot from sonic cannons in both hands. This took allot of battery power but he couldn't afford to hold back in this fight. Slade flung exploding disks at one of the pillars causing it to fall and give him some cover. He then grabbed some of his own brand of exploding weaponry out and flung it with all his strength at the roof.

Cyborg emerged from the cloud of dust from the destroyed pillar and prepared a drill in his right hand to take down Slade and force him into the amulet. Slade grabbed Cyborg's arm and struck at another of Cyborg's weak spots sending a wave of electrical pain through the metal teens body. Slade then kicked him back and did a series of handspring back. As Cyborg tried to get up he heard an explosion as the roof began to fall. He rose and began to run out of the way but then his feet stopped moving. Slade had just flung an freeze disk and froze Cyborg's feet in place. As Slade moved out of the way dodging the falling debris the entirety fell onto Cyborg.

Slade: I look forward to making good use of that eye, Cyborg.

Cyborg: Ahhhhhh!

Cyborg's body was crushed by the rubble and then light left the pile and entered into the amulet. A moment later as the remaining ruins of HIVE academy fell to the ground as Slade also vanished in a flash of light.

Cyborg: Ahhhhh… Oh man not again!

Robin: I see you had as much luck as I did.

Cyborg had appeared in a black void where Robin had been since his defeat by Slade. Both teens seemed to be perfectly fine, considering their circumstances, their injuries were gone and they appeared just like they did before entering into the fight. Cyborg sat on what could be considered a floor in the endless black that surrounded them.

Cyborg: Man I had him! Agrh! Oh by the way thanks for giving him my weak spots!!

Robin: Hey how was I supposed to know- oh never mind.

The two heroes looked dejected And they looked away from each other but then turned back at the same time.

Robin & Cyborg: Look I'm sorry.

The two paused at their simultaneous apology to one another. Cyborg looked down.

Cyborg: It's been a rough couple of days, hasn't it?

Robin: Yeah. Everything seemed to be going great but then. *Sigh* Even if we win this, things will never be the same again. Truth is I'm not sure I still have the fight in me.

Cyborg looked at the face of his leader. A face that was always filled with confidence in his team and despite adversity was always looking for solutions and strategies. Now his face looked so much older and so uncommonly helpless.

Cyborg: Robin, I know things are bad but people still depend on us. We may have failed but Beastboy and Starfire are still out their fighting and we have to be ready to join the fray when we get out of this mess. If there's anything you have taught this team after all this time is that for us, nothing is impossible.

Robin gave a weak smile and nodded, Cyborg's words had helped but he still felt so tired. Still the Boy Wonder rose and walked to his big mechanical friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Robin: You're right. Thanks Cyborg.

Cyborg: Least I can do.

Terra had fallen asleep sometime during the day. She awoke cursing herself for always crying when things got difficult. She wasn't sure what to do; her training with Slade meant that she might have a chance to escape when the guards came to transport her to her… She didn't even want to complete that thought. Sill even if she could escape the guards this fortress would be obviously well guarded and she doubted they would have any problem using lethal force to bring her down. Not even Slade himself could get out of this alive. Terra heard a hissing noise and the window on her door had been suddenly shut.

Terra: Gas… Guess they're not taking any chances.

The gas filled the room and Terra just sat there. As sleep overtook her once again, she laughed a little they had even sealed the toilet. She fell unconscious and the gas stopped, soon after the door opened and about eight guards picked her up and put her in a large clear plastic box, containing a few air holes on top, that was waiting outside her cell. It was about eight feet tall and three feet wide and was made of bullet proof plastic about 3 inches thick. After placing her in the box they carried her to the execution room.

Terra woke up to a bright light being shined on her. She looked up and out of the clear plastic. Despite the light she could make out that there were several people watching her. Outside on each side of the box was was a large laser pointed strait at her. She gulped when she saw these instruments of her death and her hands began to shake.

Large deep voice: Terra! For crimes against the State, countless counts of attempted murder, betraying the United States to an military power, and as an living weapon of mass destruction we find you guilty and hereby sentence you to death.

Why where they doing this. Why didn't they just kill her? Why did they force her to hear the reasons she had to die? She wasn't going to get a trail, there was no point. Was this just to make her suffer?

Voice: Do you have anything to say in your defense before your sentence is carried out?

Terra wanted to die with dignity this time. She wanted to stand defiantly and take her punishment with courage and a silent honor. That's what she wanted to do but that's now what she did. She broke down in tears.

Terra: Please! Don't kill me! I know what I did was wrong but please. Lock me up, put me in stasis, anything just please don't kill me… I don't want to die.

Tears were freely running down her face as she looked upon the crowd. Some murmurs came through but most seemed unmoved by her words.

Voice: Is that all? Do not worry we are not completely without mercy. Your death will be completely painless. The energy will pervade your entire body, you will feel very warm and then you will disintegrate. It's the most merciful death sentence there is.

The lasers around her began to hum as they powered up. Somehow the painless death didn't bring her much comfort. The lasers were at full power and were very loud as they shot their energy at Terra.

Terra looked at her hands as they became red. This was it. She wasn't going to be miraculously brought back to life she was going to be disintegrated and there is no coming back from that.

Terra: Please…. I don't want to die.

Terra looked at the audience one last time fear on her face as tears flowed from her eyes. She shut her eyes and dropped her head. She was done begging she accepted her fate and waited. Maybe this was for the bes-

Suddenly a bright light filled where she was. There was nothing left where she stood. No ashes, no body, and no evidence she was ever there at all.

Voice: Suspect Terra has been executed. Time of death 20:38.

Riddle looked at the spot where Terra once stood. He should feel proud, the world was a safer place thanks to his efforts, then why did this feel like murder? Why did his stomach feel knotted? The images of a little girl begging for her life, her friends so loyal and protective of her, and the way she had acted through this whole ordeal wasn't what monsters had. For the first time he saw a little girl scared and desperate just trying to start over. He turned as the men in suits turned to each other and shook each other's hands at a job well done, he felt sick. He limped out and left the fortress to go home. Tonight though he would not sleep for now it wasn't the eyes of a powerful and hateful monster that had attacked the city that haunted him, it was the eyes of a sad remorseful little girl who had begged for her life that kept him awake. He questioned if his desire to capture Terra was truly rooted in justice or was it his own desire for revenge. As he closed his eyes and he heard her voice one last time.

_Terra: Please…. I don't want to die._


End file.
